Super Bowl
by Addicted2TV
Summary: Danny and Lindsay watch the super bowl. One-Shot


Super Bowl

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the CSI NY Universe. This is just for fun.

Summary: Danny and Lindsay watch the Super Bowl.

"How can you root for the Patriots?"

"I didn't say I was rooting for the Patriots." Lindsay said from her seat on Danny's couch. She turned around and watched Danny pace back and forth behind her.

Danny just looked at her in disgust. "You know you're a New Yorker now you have to support our teams. And what is that you're wearing anyhow?"

"It's a Patriots jersey."

"Yeah, with Tom Brady's number of all people." Danny said throwing his hands in the air.

"What's wrong with that, he's a good player, just look at his stats." Lindsay was about to recite the QB's stats when Danny shot her a dirty look.

"Besides, like I said, I didn't say I was rooting for the Patriots. I said I didn't know who to root for. On one hand if the Patriots win they end the year with a perfect season, which is really cool, on the other hand if the Giants win Eli Manning will be winning the year after Peyton, which is also really cool."

"I just don't know if I can watch the game with you."

"Calm down and come sit down, it's time for the coin toss." She patted the seat on the couch next to her.

"But you're wearing that shirt."

"I'll tell you what, if the Giants win…"

"You mean when the Giants win."

"Whatever, when the Giants win then, you can do whatever you want to this shirt."

Danny came around the couch and sat down. "Whatever I want huh?"

"Yup." Lindsay said sliding up next to him and tucking her feet up under her. "The only thing I really care about is the commercials anyhow." She said grinning at Danny.

"Now I know you're just playing with me."

"You're right." She said giving him a quick kiss. "What I really care about is winning money from Flack's Super Bowl squares."

"You think you're cute don't you?" Danny said and put his arm around her and pulled her close.

The first quarter passed and Danny was ecstatic because the Giants were leading, and had held the ball almost the whole quarter.

The end of the second quarter found Danny in a somber mood because the Patriots were up, but Lindsay was happy because she had won $250 bucks for the score from the second quarter. Danny had grumbled something to her about buying herself a Giants jersey with the money.

At the end of the third quarter, the score still hadn't changed, so Lindsay was up another $250 bucks, and Danny was still pouting because the Patriots were still winning.

The fourth quarter got interesting, with both teams scoring touchdowns.

"You know… " Lindsay said. "If the Giants lose the ball and the Patriots score another touchdown, then I'll have the numbers to win the final quarter too, which pays out $500 bucks."

"If you're going to talk like that I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Okay." Lindsay said starting to get up, but Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Don't you dare." He pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"Fine, I was just doing as I was told."

"If you were doing as you were told you'd be rooting for the Giants to win."

"Okay, I have a question for you. If the Giants had lost to Green Bay, and it was Green Bay playing the Patriots in the Super Bowl, who would you have rooted for?"

"No contest, the Patriots."

"Okay so why are you giving me such a hard time?" She asked playfully.

"Because it's the Giants. Jeez Montana. Now be quiet the game is back on."

When the Giants scored again Danny was up pacing the room. Finally when it was evident that the Patriots weren't going to be able to come back and score again, he pulled Lindsay off the couch and swung her around the room, kissing her hungrily. His hands snaked up and under her jersey, running their way up her back, then slowly pulled the shirt over her head, kissing her all the way only stopping when it passed between their lips. When the shirt was over her head he stepped away with shirt in hand, and started to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Lindsay asked while wrapping her arms around her body.

"I'm going to go throw this thing in the incinerator and watch it burn."

"Now? You're going to do that now, while I'm standing half naked in your living room?"

"Yup." Danny said with a grin and walked out the door.

Lindsay stood there in shock for a moment and then walked over to her bag and pulled out her Giants jersey, and settled down to watch House.


End file.
